In the window-replacement industry, it is common to utilize standardized rolls of thin-gage aluminum, both sides painted. Such rolls are provided by the aluminum manufacturer, with a length of typically 10 to 30 meters and a width of 24 inches.
Many tradesmen simply allow the roll to bounce around in the back of their trucks, while others may wrap the coils up in flexible material (a tarpaulin, etc.). Unfortunately, the delicate nature of the aluminum material, and the fact that it is easily bent in a permanent manner, results in substantial financial loss to the tradesman whenever the coils are exposed in this way.
In view of the foregoing, there is a substantial need for some means by which the coils can be protected against impact during transportation and storage. Preferably, such means would also include structure by which the coil can be paid out, measured to specific widths and transversely cut.
An object of one aspect of this invention is to provide a housing or container which achieves the above goals, and does so in a reliable and inexpensive manner.